Legends' Rage: Episode 23
Wolf has gathered everyone into a mostly empty room, including May, to make an announcement. A panel with four squares is beside Wolf... Wolf) My family, we’ve been hidden so long! Serenity) *Beside Wolf* So very long. Wolf) No one has found us yet. Serenity) And no one will find us. Wolf) And with that, my influence on the people we all hate isn’t that strong. Serenity) Although what he’s been doing is very strong! Wolf) Thank you, dear. Serenity) You’re welcome, honey. Wolf) I want an everlasting mark left on Wolfgang’s family. Serenity) So everlasting on the ones we hate! Wolf) And I want him to always remember what happened... Serenity) Always remember! Wolf) I don’t care if it’s killing his wife or children or backstabbing him, I want something done! Serenity) He must be left alone! Wolf) And I have the people for the job. Serenity) We have four people picked! Ray) *Sitting on the floor* Who Daddy? Wolf) First up is... ( Ray’s face is the first shown ) ( Christian’s face is second shown ) ( Nexus’ face is third shown ) ( Trent’s face is the last face shown ) Serenity) Nexus. Nexus) YES! Wolf) Now get on this stage! ( Nexus starts moving ) Serenity) Next up is... ( Val’s face is shown ) ( Garren’s face is shown second ) ( Persona’s face is shown third ) ( Christian’s face is shown last ) Wolf) Val, get on this stage! ( Val starts moving ) Wolf) Third is... ( First, Ray’s face is shown ) ( Persona’s face is shown ) ( Third, Jane’s face is shown ) ( The last face shown is Christian’s ) Serenity) Our son... ( Ray and Christian look over at each other ) Wolf) Christian, come on the stage. Christian) Sure, Dad! ( Ray’s looks down at the ground in shame ) Serenity) Ray, don’t worry, we have something you’ll do. Ray) =D Wolf) Ray, come here please. Serenity) And the last person is... ( The four squares become one and May’s face is shown ) May) … Wolf) *Looks at Serenity* ...May, get over here! May) YES, FATHER! *Starts walking and has a flashback about what happened earlier between Wolf and her* ( May stands by the door to Wolf’s office; one guard stands behind her with a blade held to her back, while others standby ) Guard) Master Wolf requested to speak with you, don’t move or you’ll be pierced. May) I know... Guard) Master Wolf said walk against the door. May) Okay...*Walks until she’s against the door* Guard) *Follows May* Master Wolf said stay. May) <.< ( The guard gets beside May, using his blade to open the door ) ( The door slowly opens ) ( The guard gets back to his position behind May, with his blade behind May’s back ) ( Wolf looks up ) ( May walks in, with a guard still following behind her ) Wolf) Ah, May, welcome. May) *Closes her eyes and thinks to herself* I hate this! *Stares at Wolf* Hi, my father... Wolf) *In head* Maybe I was wrong...She seems fine...She seems worthy...*Looks at May* You may sit down, May... May) Thank you, my father, but this guard... Wolf) *Tilts his head to the side, staring into the guard’s eyes* Don’t hold that blade to my daughter again, you’re dismissed. Guard) Thank you, Master Wolf...*Backs away* Wolf) *Voice is getting harder to hear as the guard leaves* Now May... ( The guard walks out of the room and closes the door with his blade ) Guard 2) How’d it go, Captain? Guard) We are dismissed. ( The flashback ends ) ( May quickly gets behind Serenity ) Wolf) These four are who we choose and these four will do the duty at hand. Ray) What am I doing? =D Wolf) Ray...*Puts his hand into his pocket* I want you to give Nexus, Val, Christian, and May each a badge. *Takes his hand out of his pocket* Okay? Ray) Okay. Wolf) Hold your hand out. ( Ray holds his hand out ) ( Wolf drops four “W” badges into Ray’s hand ) Wolf) With these badges, you four will be able to teleport back here, when you complete your duty. May, Nexus, Val, and Christian) Okay. ( Ray hands Nexus a badge ) ( Nexus takes the badge ) Wolf) And none of you better not fail me. ( Ray walks over to Val and hands him a badge ) ( Val takes the badge ) May) Father, none of us will fail. Wolf) You better hope so. ( Ray walks over to Christian and hands him a badge ) ( Christian takes the badge ) May) I know we’ll be successful all for you, Father. Wolf) That’s what I like to hear! ( Ray walks over to May and hands her a badge ) May) Thank you, brother. *Takes the badge* Wolf) Now, you can all leave...EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE! Legends' Rage: Episode 23 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Did you notice any small changes done to the point-of-view during May's flashback? Yes No '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. Legends' Rage: Episode 24 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:Ray Category:Christian Category:Nexus Category:Trent Category:Valentin 98 Category:Garren Category:Persona Category:Jane Category:May Category:Guards